Abandoment
by AliceStrangely
Summary: Another Dom Sora story.Riku was never the same after the island incident, so Sora dedicated the rest of his exsistence for the other. Not as easy as he thought. Very Romantic-esque Yaoi Suicide attempt Angstilicious! SxR


CS: Hello There! You know who's back with you know what! Another Dom Sora story how dazzling! No it's not a BDSM fic, this one's WAY more romantic. Well enjoy yourselves~

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise in anyway shape or form.

xxxXXXXxxx

He wasn't the same when we returned to the Islands.

It was like he was a completely different person. Once so proud and strong willed, ambitious in his dreams and desires to see the Worlds for all they had to offer. Now was reduced to a pathetic excuse for a person. It was like his humanity was ripped from his body and was replaced by some kind of sad dependent person. Riku was not the same.

Scaling the stairs I open his bedroom door. Our bedroom door. I had to move out of my parents place to take care of Riku I was so afraid for him. His own parents did not survive the destruction of our world, therefore unable to return once it was restored. Another issue that shattered his mind.

There he sat in the far corner tears streaming down, his green eyes once lively and hopeful now looked frantic.

"Sora…" He breathed as he reached out for me. Wanting me to hold him. Comfort him. Love him, once more.

We were lovers even before the madness of the Darkness overtake of the Island. We kept it secret from Kairi, not so much as afraid of knowing how she'd take it, but finding that it wasn't any of her damn business anyhow.

I walk into his embrace. Pale snow white arms wrap around my frame. The hug is weak but I can't expect much from him nowadays.

Riku was always the more dominate one of the relationship. It was his nature to be in charge and in control, so I let him take me. Whenever he wanted it, wherever he wanted it. Sexing with Riku was always something that got me excited. My blood boiling, heart bouncing off my rib cage as lyrical moans danced around our dirty play. Things have changed drastically.

I looked at him he granted me a weak smile, "Where were you? I woke up and, and…" I stop him there. I learned its not good to let him talk about anything that has anything to do with abandonment. One simple question could lead to his suicidal thoughts again. Grabbing the knife again and cutting away at fragile skin. I recall once finding him clawing at the skin with his bare hands. A plant a soft kiss on his lips. He moans and opens his mouth obediently. Wanting. Waiting for my tongue's sweet torture.

I give it to him. I could never deny Riku something. He asked for so little. Just company, comfort, and love.

Our tongues swirled in sweet bliss, moans emerging from our throats. My hand falls to his waist, holding him close as his shaky limbs climb to my neck. He's grip is not tight but stern, enough to know he means the same. Gently I lift him from the corner and lay him on the bed we now shared.

Looking down on him his hair disheveled littering his face perfectly as he breathed slowly, chest falling and rising. His eyes, though dull and distant still memorize me as I lean down and nip his neck. He eeps at the contact but captures my hair, mewling to go further. I obliged discarding his shirt and my own.

His body was littered with scars from battle and the torture I later discovered Ansem put him through. Riku was a slave of darkness and Ansem's bitch it seemed.

I recall the disturbing confession he wept to me.

Ansem was ruthless in getting full control and domination over him. He wanted to own him. Mind and body. Whenever my angel would resist or fight back he double his onslaught. I didn't allow him to go into to detail about how the villain finally beat him into submissive, each word seeming to tear his sanity away. All he'd said was: whips, knives, hot iron, nails and chains.

I frowned as my fingers trailed down the ghastly looking skin, once so perfect now was hard to even look at. Riku caught my upset eyes and whimpered softly. I snapped out of my trance to find his hands over his eyes crying.

"Riku, why are you…"

"You're ashamed! You can't even stand to look at me!" he turned so he would not face me.

His cries became louder and panicked, as his breathing increased. "Riku you know that's not true." I put my hand on his cheek, he jumped on contact looked at me with frighten eyes, like he had no idea who I was.

We stared at each other for what seemed like and eternity, as if we were trying to reconnect. Rediscover one another and reminisce on events before all this started. But it came to no avail as Riku shook his head and leapt from the bed. I pursued him cutting him off at the bathroom. "Riku you have to calm down your going to hurt yourself."

His eyes still didn't seem to recognize me as they darted to the dresser my eyes followed. Something shining caught both our attentions. Before I could even react he had already seized it. It was the house key with side of course jagged and irregular the perfect thing to end Riku's life if he desired. Which at the moment he did.

Instantly he began sawing away at tender flesh as I stumbled over to stop him Already he had successfully tore skin and made blood slightly rise to coat his white skin thickly. Every saw smearing blood and emerging more. I grabbed his thin wrist to halt his onslaught, my grip was not tight but firm, "Riku! Stop what do you think your doing!"

He fought against me. He wasn't strong enough to overpower me, "Let go! Let go! I rather die then have you suffer through life with a disgrace like me!"

I tightened my grip on his wrist as the struggle raged on. We ended up wrestling on the floor all the while he kept mumbling discouraging words about himself. "Dirt. Shit. Waste. Disgrace. Worthless" Each syllable was a deep saw with the keys that would now be forever stained with his blood. With all the blood that was draining from him he became more exhausted before falling limp altogether in my arms.

"Riku!"

I shook him, once, twice, at least five times getting hardly any response, except with one last worded mumble, "Abandon…"

****

I immediately called Aerith who quickly made her way over to help. Thankfully she was in the area for groceries. When I first told her of Riku's nature all the those many months ago and how I had moved out to take care of him, she herself moved down to the islands with us. We were too young to take care of one another, so she decided to stay close by just in case.

She assured me he would be fine, as she bandaged his massacred wrist. He, now awake from his slumber did not look at his medic once nor did he give thanks for helping. His green eyes were locked on a pattern in the carpet and that's where they stayed.

Aerith, however, being the understanding and loving person she was, brushed off the cold shoulder the teen was giving her and said her farewells. Kissing each of our foreheads, even though Riku did try to resist.

The door shut and we were left alone once more. In the dark bedroom, both with shirts off and faces somber. He would not look at me, and honestly I did not want to look at him.

Why did he have to do this? Ruin a perfect moment with his damn insecurities and suicidal behavior?

"Sora…"

I turned to the whisper his green eyes looking up at me through the forest of silver threads.

"What?" that word came out cold and sharp, he jumped from the harshness of my voice. He fidgeted around before continuing. "…Are, are you mad at me?"

I thought for a moment. In all reality and honesty: Yes. I was mad. I was hella pissed, shit. He was such a hassle! He was like a anchor that was constantly brining down my happy disposition whenever I looked into his sad green pools. Constantly holding me back from doing my life dreams and successes to take care of him instead, someone who was older than me but acted like a child. I hated it. And at the moment I hated myself for stopping his infamous suicide attempt.

I sighed and approached him kneeling down and placing a warm kiss to his forehead. I smiled, "Nah, I could never get mad at you, Ri."

His eyes looked at me with apprehension, before a smile finally graced his face, "I love you Sora."

"I love you too Riku."

I embraced his lithe frame before connecting our lips in sweet bliss once more. He deviled in my kiss moaning gently as my hand caressed cool bear skin, past scars running over my fingertips. We resided on the floor as we continue to rid ourselves of clothing, lying completely nude upon one another as hands fondled and gasps escaped.

I clench him close as I rock him into ecstasy. His nails find their home imbedded within my hot sweaty flesh as he moan and coaxes me for more.

My movements increase in speed and pace plunging deeper and further with each thrust, as I approach impending climax. I leaned close to his ear as he clawed at my hair, his breath coming in only short pants. "Riku, I love you. Always. I never want you to saw those words again…you're my everything."

Riku only sighed at my words unable to speak thoroughly.

"I will never give up on you Ri…we'll get you back to your old self in no time."

"Abandon…"

I stop my rocking to look at him. What a sight. His skin slightly flushed, hair tossed and messy jade jewels peeking from underneath. "Never…abandon?"

I stroke his cheek and litter his exposed chest with butterfly kisses as he sighed and squirmed into my touch. "Never. I will never abandon you Riku."

I resume my thrust driving us both closer and closer over the edge. He screams my name as he reaches euphoria, back arching cum spewing everywhere. I follow close behind moaning his name as my being, essence and love overflow his pink carven. As we fall down from our high, I bring the now slumbering man to my side.

No matter how hard it gets. How unbearable it is for me to take stop his various suicide attempts, his impromptu tamtrums. I will never abandon the love of my life.

Never.

XXXXxxxXXX

CS: Aw, now wasn't that just precious :3 I finally finished it! Wow, Dom Sora stories are AWESOME to write! Almost addicting. Well, I hope you've enjoyed, please review~


End file.
